


stealing kisses

by jaekseun



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekseun/pseuds/jaekseun
Summary: mark doesn’t know that it’s jackson’s birthday but it doesn’t matter because jackson still gets a birthday present anyway





	stealing kisses

**Author's Note:**

> this is dumb and i’m dumb and yes it’s something i wrote 3 years ago too yes i have a lot of dumb shit from 3 years ago
> 
> no context because i forgot what the AU was about because i wrote this 3 years ago. emphasis on the years

Mark feels just a little guilty about not knowing it was Jackson’s birthday, but it’s not like it’s his fault for not remembering, the subject literally hasn’t reared its head in any of their conversations to date. “So,” Mark smacks his lips together unattractively, “do you know my birthday?”

Jackson nods. “4th of September.”

“How do you...?”

“Jinyoung.” Jackson shrugs and laughs. “A little creepy, huh? But I mean no harm, I suppose you know that. I was just curious, so I asked... and marked it on my calendars.”

“Calendars? Why would you have more than one calendar?”

“There’s the one in my phone, the physical one back at our place and then that one at my parents’ house. I told them to remind me on that day.”

Mark’s guilt grows by the second exponentially. “Jackson...” he lets the name trail off his tongue naturally as he thinks up something to say. “Okay, to make it up to you, tell me what you want and I’ll make it happen. A chance, of sorts.”

Jackson goes silent for a moment when he was previously _tsk_ -ing at Mark for being hesitant.

“What? I mean, I feel really bad, and... This is the only way I could think up to make it up to you.” Mark chews on his lower lip, waiting for Jackson’s reply. But it takes too long, so he continues babbling again. “Anything, just throw it out there! I’ll try my best.”

Jackson awkwardly scratches the back of his head, mumbling incoherently.

The atmosphere gets a little bit more than uncomfortable, and Mark continues to try to ease the tension by egging Jackson on for whatever he’s going to ask of him. “I’m willing to do anything! As long as it’s legal... but it’s not like we haven’t done anything illegal...”

“Can I kiss you?”

Mark’s caught off guard. “What?”

Before he knows it, Jackson’s face is already inches away from his own as it’s brought even closer. Mark closes his eyes. Their lips meet briefly before Jackson pulls away nervously with an urgency that Mark has ever seen on him. “Since that’s already put aside...” Jackson chews on his bottom lip.

“I didn’t say you could, though.” Mark tries not to notice how Jackson tasted like the cake icing they’ve had earlier.

“I’m sorry?”

Mark bursts out laughing. “Does this mean I don’t owe you anything anymore?”

“Unless you want to give me another kiss, I suppose not.”

Mark shoves Jackson on the chest. “As if,” he mutters. He gets up, shaking his head a little as he mentally reminds himself to not be so excited about this new territory they’re treading into. “Are you coming with me or not?” he turns to ask just as he’s about to rejoin their friends in the common room, hoping they haven’t trashed everything yet.

Jackson uses Mark’s arm as leverage to get up from the ground. “Thanks.”

“For helping you up, or for not beating you up for taking advantage of me?” Mark scoffs, wriggling his arm out of Jackson’s grip.

“Both. But it is my birthday, so...”

Mark shakes his head, belatedly wishing he had smacked Jackson across the head for kissing him earlier. But then he’d just be lying to himself because it’s not like it was unpleasant. He liked it. But not by a lot. It was just a simple peck on the lips. It doesn’t mean anything.

At least, it doesn’t mean anything yet.

Jackson is already heading towards the door when he turns around to check if Mark’s following behind him. Jackson tilts his head to aside when he sees Mark with his feet still firmly planted in the middle of the Bambam’s bedroom.

Mark has the half the mind to guilt-trip him about that stupid kiss again, but Jackson smiles at him in a way that he’s never properly noticed.

It’s all lips, not much teeth, all the while still reaching his eyes.

Mark swallows.

He’ll deal with Jackson later.

**Author's Note:**

> i should really work on my real projects(TM) but since i wrote these dumb pieces i might as well release them to the world although they probably don’t make sense on their own


End file.
